An Arc's Best Friend
by ElusiveEcho
Summary: (I Transferred this story from my other account to this one!) Jaune Arc, at the age of 13 finds something extraordinary within the forests in the distance during his vigorous training from his father! Follow him as he journeys through Remnant with said discovery. Jaune x Harem, Lemons. Charge Blade Jaune! Brilliant Artwork by gamerandartis35. Thank you! (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY or Monster Hunter. They both belong to their original owners.

You know the drill!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

\- Time Skip -

[Location]

*Sound*

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

* * *

13 year old Jaune Arc was having a normal day.

He had just finished his sparing with his father and like usual lost miserably... Yup, normal.

Anyways, he wasn't expecting anything different to happen today. Like his daily routine, he would spar with his father, then have breakfast, and then study on subjects given to him about being a hunter, then back to training, lunch, training, dinner, shower, study, then sleep.

He was doing great on the study part of his routine. Sadly he doesn't have the same results for training. His father was a slave driver when it came to training and the constant yelling and discouragement was doing nothing to help Jaune's mood. He just wished his father didn't push him so much or rush him. He's still human and can't pick up everything in an instant.

But back to the main topic. Jaune didn't expect anything interesting to happen in his life till he became a hunter. That is until he was having his cardio exercise. He was told to run around the neighborhood with weights on in a full sprint without stopping. He was at the half way point when he noticed a slight flash coming from the trees out in the local forest near Vale.

At first, Jaune thought it was someone working on the power plant or something. That is until he thought about why would someone put a power plant in the middle of the forest with wildlife. Jaune was just going to shrug it off and think nothing of it. But fate had something different in mind as Jaune felt a alluring feeling in that general direction.

'It feels like a current is connecting me to what ever is over there...' thought Jaune as he started to run to where he saw the flash of light.

Little did he know, his destiny lied before him.

* * *

\- 30 minutes of running -

* * *

Jaune was exhausted from the constant running to the forest as he was still wearing the weights. Sweat trickled down his face as he tried to catch his breath. By the time he was breathing normally, it had already been 5 minutes.

'Alright... Let's find out what brought me here.' Jaune thought to himself as he started his search for the light. It stared out with him searching for the bright flash again, but later came to a better conclusion. With his excellent skills in his studies, he used his survival knowledge to track foot prints to his possible target. All he found was the occasional squirrel tracks and raccoon or fox prints. He also found other wild life creatures, but none of then could have made a flash like what he saw.

'What am I doing!? I should be back home by now! Father would be pissed if he found out that I am basically skipping training and studying. Whatever this thing is better be worth it or else all of this searching will be for nothing. I mean, how do I even know it this thing is even an animal? It could have been a group of fireflies or something!' Jaune thought as he stood up straight to gain his bearings.

When Jaune was about to just give up and turn back around, he spotted something that made his eyes widen.

'I've never seen tracks like these before?' Jaune thought as he found a print that was large in size and had THREE claws, sort of shaped like a bears. The only difference from it being a bear is the fact that this print has three claws instead of a bears five claws.

'What kind of animal made this track!? I have never heard of an animal with THREE claws that seems pretty big by the paws size.' Jaune thought with wide eyes before he looked up along the dirt path to see the tracks leading forward.

*Gulp*

Jaune gulped with nervousness as he started to think through what he was going to do.

'I could follow these track that lead to my possible doom yet possibly find a new kind of species? Or get out of here and miss out on finding a new creature and get my ass beat by my father for being late and skipping some of my schedule since it's already near sundown...' Jaune thought as he continued to stare at the tracks.

...

'Option number 1 it is.' Jaune thought as he started his trek towards his possible death.

* * *

\- About 20 minutes later. -

* * *

The sun was now down and the shattered moon was up in the sky. The forest got harder to move through and the tracks were staring to look more fresh as Jaune moved. He ate some berries he found during his walk to sustain himself until he got back home. As he walked along the tracks, he had noticed a smaller set of the same kind next to it.

'These prints could possibly be a cub of the creature. This is interesting, yet very dangerous if I get spotted by the mother of the cub.' Jaune thought.

Jaune started to sweat as he started to hear distant growling. Jaune quickly hid behind a tree and looked at his surrounding to see if anything was nearby.

*ROOOOAARR*

Jaune jumped at the intense roar and covered his ears to deafen the roar. When the roar subsided, Jaune peeked around the trunk of the tree to witness the most terrifying, yet beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life.

Just a few meters away was a giant creature that has very intimidating characteristics.

It is a quadrupedal beast with wolf-like features. It has sharp teeth and claws along with what looks like golden scales along its body and tail. Blue skin under it and white fur along the elbow, chest, neck down to it's tail and hind legs. The golden scales where along its legs and paws and the top of his head down to it's tail. The top of the head having a design of two stinger. Blue scales covered the negative space in between.

Right beside it was a smaller version of it.

Jaune looked at the beast in wonder and fear as it's intimidating look spooked him, but it had a majestic aura around it. Jaune stayed like this for a few seconds before he noticed something horrifying.

It was staring at him.

...

...

"AAAAHHHHH" Jaune screamed as he jumped back and started to back up. The creature didn't respond and just kept it's gaze on Jaune. This stopped Jaune's movement for he was too scared to move. Jaune's heart was beating miles per seconds as he stared back at the creature.

'This is it. This is the end of Jaune Arc! I wanted to die in such an awesome way, not by being eaten!' he thought as he internally prayed for his creature gave a low growl, causing Jaune to fidget in place. It started to bare it's teeth at Jaune, hinting at the obvious hostility. Jaune closed his eyes in fear as he waited for his impending doom.

*Rustle*

Jaune flinched before he felt the slight tug on his pants. He looked down with squinted eyes as he spotted the smaller version of the creature wagging it's tail at him. Jaune's eyes widened in amazement before he realized hoe close the creature was.

"AAHH!" yelped Jaune as he jumped in place and fell on his ass.

"Aw, damn that hurt." he groaned as he rubbed his butt to sooth the pain. He then felt something wet touch his cheek.

Jaune feels the wet spot before he looked to the smaller version of the creature wagging it's tail at him and circling him.

"W-Wait? You not going to eat me?" asked Jaune as he felt the creature crawl under Jaune's arm. and laid it's head on his lap. The creature cuddled up to Jaune's chest and growled in satisfaction, causing Jaune to vibrate and laugh.

"Hehe hey! That feels funny! Stop it!" Jaune laughed as he started to wrestle with the creature.

This continue for a little while before Jaune finally noticed the larger one was sitting next to him and it's child. Jaune stared at it as it looked up at the shattered moon. The light from it shined down on it.

Jaune looked at the smaller one as it looked at him.

"You know, I should probably name your species since I think I am the first one to discover you." Jaune said with a smile as the creature tilted it's head in confusion.

"Alright, let's make it something cool sounding. Some thing to match your characteristics. Intimidating and can become legendary!" Jaune said to himself as he started to think up of some names. The creatures just look at him with tilted heads. Jaune spent a few minutes to debate on a name.

"Oh! I know!" Jaune said as he did the fist hitting the palm motion.

"How about Sharp Hound?" Jaune asked. The creature shook it's head no. Or at least what Jaune thinks is a no.

"Okay... How about Razor?" Jaune asked, again getting the same answer.

"Hmm..." Jaune hummed in thought.

'Alright, I need something that is unique and awesome sounding! But what?' Jaune thought.

After a long period of time, Jaune has been sending out names that were from his textbooks he had been reading by force from his mother. So far, he got the same answer for all of them. That is he came to the name that surprisingly resembled the monster before him.

"Huh, from the history book, it talks about a creature of the forests of Vale that howls in the night in a flash of light. Said to be a spiritual being of great power and ruled the forest before they disappeared suddenly and the Grimm started to appear to the world.

"Alright, this is my last name on the list. How about Jinouga?" Jaune asked. Hoping to get a yes out of this one. The creature waited for a few seconds before walking up to Jaune and started to lick his face. Jaune laughed at this and kept the creature the creature calmed down, Jaune smiled happily at it.

"I'll take that as a yes! From now on, your species will be known as a Jinouga!" Jaune said before he was tackled by the Jinouga and started to wrestle with him older Jinouga just watched from the sideline as the night went on. None of them not even noticing the night passing. by due to all of the fun they were having.

This was the beginning of Jaune Arc's destiny.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

 **A poll should be up on my profile about Jaune's weapon. Please check it out and vote!**

 **Yup, so this is my new story! I hope it was good. I kind of made it a bit fast paced because I was very impatient to write a lot of paragraphs on forest details and such.**

 **To those wondering about my Fairy Tail Saga story, I am at the moment still pretty unmotivated to write about it, but I will get to work on it when I go on my trip to visit family. I will be writing the whole chapter and possibly more to pass time during flights. So expect some chapters.**

 **The same will go for this story once I have written down some chapter for it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoe you enjoyed.**

 **SEEE YAAAA!**


	2. A Small Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY or the Monster Hunter franchises! They all belong to their rightful owners.

You know the drill!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

\- Time Skip -

[Location]

*Sound*

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Small Visit**

* * *

(Current age:15) (Clothes are just a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt and sandals.)

It has been a 2 years since Jaune had encountered the mighty beasts in the forest. Jaune had taken the time to study his blue friends during them. So far, he had some interesting and quite terrifying results.

According to Jaune's notes. Jinouga's are very acrobatic and can easily do outrageously skilled flips and tail whips in the air. Jaune had encountered this skill when the mother Jinouga had to defend him and the pup from getting turned into Grimm food for some Beowulfs.

Another surprising ability they can do is conduct electricity with the help of nearby thunder bugs in forests, and it's not something anyone should mess with!

Jaune was combing the fur of the pup with the comb he 'borrowed' from his sisters wardrobe, before he was almost zapped by the pup for brushing too hard. Jaune could see thunder bugs buzzing around the pup as said pup gives him a cute yet scary glare.

Jaune thought that that was the closest he could get to angering one of them, but oh no. He messed up when he accidentally used an ice dust that he was carrying around for a hot day on the pup, causing it to go berserk and chase him around the forest. He could still see the teeth marks left on his butt!

Anyways, enough about his wounds. Jaune had managed to learn what to do and what to not do around Jin (The mother, just deciding to name them via nicknames.) and Zin (The son).

With this knowledge, Jaune had strengthened his relationship with both of them by a 1000 and was now practically family and could understand one another. Most of the times, they would use growling or body gestures for Jaune to understand. As for him, he could just speak and give key words that they could understand. Jaune had felt proud of himself for accomplishing this amazing feat!

So as of now, Jaune is doing his morning exercises that was drilled into his head by his father. The swing of his wooden sword made contact with the dummy that was old and worn out from previous use. Thwacking sounds could be heard through the backyard and the breathing of Jaunes endless assaults on the dummy. Jaune stopped his exercises and took a breather.

"Gonna have to do better if I want to make it as a hunter!" Jaune aid to himself for encouragement. Jaune then went back to practice, but stopped after a bit to notice a pair of red eyes and blue scaly skin. This made Jaunes skin pale.

"ZIN!?" Jaune yelled in surprise and horror, before he silenced himself with his hand slapping his mouth shut. Said monster peaked his head out of a bush it was hiding in before it dashed and tackled Jaune onto the ground. Immediately after he was licked in the face.

"Z-Zin! Stop boy!" Jaune ordered, causing the pup to stop as commanded and to back up off of Jaune, giving him some time to breathe. When Jaune regained his composure he began to look around in case anyone was around before he faced Zin.

"Zin! Why are you here!?" Jaune asked with a low yell. Zin responded with a lick to his face. Jaune wiped his face and sighed, knowing what Zin meant.

"So you wanted to play huh?" said Jaune.

Zin jumped and barked in happiness. Jaune sighed once more and held the Jinouga down from jumping.

"Listen Zin, I can't play with you right now! I have to watch over the house while my parents are out on errands and my sisters are at school. You have to get back to the forest before any of them get here." Jaune said while trying to push the pup out of the backyard. Keyword being 'trying' for the pups size and weight made it hard to move him.

After many attempts to move the rather large pup, Jaune was exhausted and was taking another breather. Zin just made a noise that sounded like laughing. Jaune glares lightly at Zin before he got up from the electric dogs height and slumps forward slightly.

"Alright Zin, you win." Jaune said in defeat while the pup just barked and happily stared at Jaune. Jaune soon gained a smile of his own and chuckled when Zin circled around him.

"OK OK boy! Just make sure to head back to Jin before she worries after. Alright?" asked Jaune with a stern look. Zin nodded his head in understanding before he began to nudge Jaune to start a game of tag.

* * *

 **\- A Couple Hours Later -**

* * *

"Jaune we'er home!" came the voice of Jaunes mother.

Jaune stuck his head up from a bush in horror.

'Shit! Mom's here!' Jaune thought in panic. He began to search around for Zin since he was playing hide and seek with the Jinouga. Jaune didn't want his mom to see Zin or else he might be in danger. Since his mom was a huntress before, she knows how to handle monsters and Jaune doesn't think Zin would be safe if he was found.

"Jaune! Where are you?" came Jaunes mom as she walked out to the back porch.

"There you are! I thought you would be done with training by now? And why are you in a bush? Are you spying on the neighbors daughter!? That is not how I raised you!" questioned Jaunes mom as Jaune stumbled out of the bushes and blushed at his moms assumptions.

"M-MOM! I WOULDN'T EVER DO THAT! I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR SOMETHING!" Jaune yelled with his arms flailing around and moving into a defending gesture. However his mom wasn't buying it.

"Don't think I haven't seen your porn collection under the floor boards mister! I want you to be a fine gentleman and not a perverted stalker!" Jaunes mom scolded while Jaune tries to deny anything that would wrongly accuse him of being a pervert or a stalker.

Suddenly, Jaune notices something that made his skin turn as white as snow.

Jaune spotted Zin walking casually behind his mom and into the house towards the kitchen. Jaune was now sweating a river as his mom got his attention.

"Are you even listening to me young man!" Jaunes mom questioned with no mercy in her eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'm!" Jaune responded with a salute.

Jaunes mom looked at Jaune suspiciously before she nodded and was going to turn around but was stopped when she felt Jaunes hand grab onto her arm and turn her back towards him.

"What is it Jaune? I was just about to go make dinner." Jaunes mom asked. Jaune quickly thought up a excuse to distract his mom from going to the kitchen as long as possible.

"Uh uh um...! The garden! Yes the garden needs watering and some of the plants were ruined during dads training session with me!" Jaune said quickly.

"Oh not again! I told you two to watch for my plants! They are used for scenting the house and decoration for events!" Jaunes mom said in rage as she stomped to her greenhouse that was at the corner of the backyard. Jaune sighed in relief for the extra time before he rushed into the kitchen to see Zin just walking out of the other door at the other side of the kitchen. Jaune panicked and went to chase after him but was frozen in place.

Jaunes eyes scanned the kitchen to see that EVERYTHING was a mess! Food was on the tile floor, rags for wiping hands were scattered around the room, and the fridge was wide open with its contents spilt onto the ground. June could see the many bit chunks off of the stored chicken and pork, along with grocery bags with its contents eaten as well.

'WHY ZIN!?' Jaune cried in his head before he went to work at cleaning the floor, and the messy fridge as fast as possible before his mom came back. Luckily, Jaune had managed to clean it all and leave the kitchen before he made another encounter with his mom.

'Now where are you Zin!' Jaune thought as he ran through the house, searching for his friend.

*Shuffle*

Jaune skidded to a stop in a hall before he turned to the source to see the shadow of Zin leading into a room. Jaune ran into the room to see that his friend had somehow gotten himself into a pink dress that was ripped up and torn in some places. probably stretched by his size.

0_0 (Jaune)

T_T (Zin)

"How in the world did this happen...?" Jaune asked Zin, who just had a cloud of depression over his head and comical tears falling down it's cheeks.

"I did that for him little brother! Doesn't he look SO CUTE!?" came a voice next to Jaune.

Jaune turned to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring into his and in his personal space. Jaune shrieked in surprise and jumped back up against the wall of the room with his hand clenching his heart.

"DON'T DO THAT ALICE!" Jaune yelled in shock as he tried to regain his breath.

Alice, overly excited character with the family hair color and blue eyes. She is the second to second oldest sister of the Arc family and a very skilled huntress in training. She is always seen with a smile on her face and loves to baby her little brother Jaune. Her usual clothing consisted with a red sundress that defined her mature figure and sandals.

"Sorry Jauney! Just can't help it!" Alice said with a small chuckle. Jaune sighed before he sputtered as he forgot that Zin was in the same room.

"T-T-This isn't a Grimm! It's an innocent creature!" Jaune said quickly. Alice just smiled and giggled at Jaune as he gave many reasons as to not attack Zin, who was still sulking about it's attire.

"Well of course he's innocent silly! He did scare me for a little before I made quick friends with fluffy and decided to dress him up!" Alice said with glee.

Jaune stilled and stared at Alice in shock and confusion.

"W-Wait a second. Your not going to try and kill him?" Jaune questioned in confusion. His eyebrow was raised as Alice nodded.

"Nope" Alice said simply with the p being popped when she said nope.

"He's too much of a sweet heart to do anything bad like to attack me!" Alice said as she sat next to Zin and petted his head.

Jaune stared in shock, confusion and relief. Shock at her taking the creature as not being dangerous. Confused as to why she says that Zin wouldn't hurt her. And relief for dodging a bullet that would have made things way worse. Such as Alice whipping out her Magnum-Tonfas, Aqua Bell on Zin. That wouldn't sit well with Jin if she was here.

Jaune sat down on the other side of the table across from Zin and Alice and watched as she continued to pet Zin. After a few minutes of petting, Jaune decided to get get some questions answered.

"So, your not going to tell anyone about this? I can't imagine mom or dad agreeing to let me keep Zin." Jaune stated. Alice smiled softly and answered with a nod.

"I won't tell a soul! I wouldn't want fluffy here to get mauled!" Alice said as she grabbed her brush from her hair dresser and brushed Zins snow white fur. Zin relaxed immensely and wasn't irritated by it unlike when Jaune does it. He was just too rough.

"Um Alice..." June called.

"Hmm?" Alice hummed in response, still brushing Zins fur.

"You do know that he has to get home or else his mother will get anxious and worried right?" Jaune asked.

"Oh! Of course! And I would love to go with you to drop him off! I could get the chance to meet the mother and see how fluffy here is going to look when he is older!" Alice said with excitement.

"And you do know his name is Zin right?" Jaune questioned. However, he was completely ignored by Alice rambling about how Zin would look in different dresses. Jaune had to sweatdrop at the sight of Zin backing into a corner with fear as Alice went through her wardrobe and through out a pile of clothes for Zin to wear. Hats included.

Taking this chance, while Alice was distracted Jaune and Zin sped out of the room in a cloud of dust and left the building in a blur of blue and yellow.

Both Jaune and Zin were huffing and puffing in sync comically out neat the entrance to the forest where Jin was waiting. Jaune regained his breath once again for the hundredth time that day as he smiled at Zin, she had caught his breath as well and barked. Jaune playfully nudged him gestured into the forest.

"Well boy, time for you to go. And make sure you wait for me to come over next time OK?" Jaune said with a stern look. Zin nodded before he pounced onto Jaune and gave him some goodbye licks.

When he finished, he sparked in excitement and rushed into the forest, leaving a slight glow to distance itself from Jaune.

"Man, he just has too much energy." Jaune said before he groaned at his unintended pun and glared at the writer.

(Couldn't help it! ;P)

Jaune shook his head before he turned and walked down the road that lead back to his home.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

* * *

Jaune was out practicing once again with his sister Alice watching.

"FIGHT FIGHT JAUNE!" Alice cheered. Jaune sighed at Alice's enthusiasm before he went back to his training witch consisted of him fighting a practice bot his family owned. That is until he her a rustle nearby.

*Rustle*

Jaune turned his head to see yet again, Zin with his head popping out of the bushes. A happy expression on his face. Jaune paled once more.

"ZIN NOT AGAIN!" Jaune yelled while behind him, Alice cheered "Fluffy!".

Oh but, that wasn't all.

*RUSTLE*

Jaune from here on fainted for before he did, he saw the mother of the pup poke her head out of the tree over the bush Zin was in. When Jaunes body hit the ground, Alice yelled in concern while the Jinougas looked at Jaune in confusion.

In sync, both Jinougas tilted there head in confusion.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **So, this is the second chapter. Sorry for the long time to update. I was busy moving to the islands from America and was in deep depression for a while. I still am in depression, but I am getting therapy so that's good.**

 **I would also like to ask if you like the names I decided to call the mother and pup. I wanted to put a poll but, decided to just put in these names and give you a update as soon as possible.**

 **So, let me know about it.**

 **I am also going to put up a poll on If Jaune should use a charge blade from the monster hunter game or use a charge blade version of Crocea Mors.**

 **That's about it on what I wanted to say.**

 **So...**

 **SEEE YAAAA**


	3. Under The Rust

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY or the Monster Hunter franchises! They all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **You know the drill!**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **\- Time Skip -**

 **[Location]**

 ***Sound***

 **I don't know if I explained this, but the cover picture are both Zin and Jin. Zin in the cover is when Jaune first met them. After a time skip, Zin grew drastically so he is about the size of a desk, compared to his previous size, being at least the size of a luggage. Like those big kinds.**

 **I also want to say sorry for taking so long on the update! I have a life too you know!**

 **Just wanted to get that out there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Under The Rust**

 **(Jaunes Age: 15)**

The rising sun could be seen in the distance as the grunts and pants of effort echoes through the forest where resided the small family of two. The one making the noise was Jaune doing his morning training. A sword in one hand and a shield in another. He was currently shirtless and in sweatpants.

Zin could be seen watching Jaune practice from a nearby boulder.

Jin was sleeping silently behind said boulder.

After Jaune did a couple more swings and shield thrusts, he dropped his equipment and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Sweat dripped down his exhausted face.

Zin took this moment to run up and check on Jaune.

"Hehe, that was a good session... But I need to do better before I enroll in Beacon. Plus, from what Alice said. I am going to have to get a real weapon. I can't just walk around with a training shield and sword around. That would be embarrassing!" Jaune mumbled to himself before he picked himself up and patted Zin's head as he walked by to the boulder with his shit and hoodie.

Zin followed behind.

"Hey, Zin. I need you to stay here and wait for Alice. She will keep you company while I got window shopping. And do NOT follow me!" instructed Jaune with a stern voice for the Jinouga to understand.

They both stared at each other for a minute while the birds nearby sung their song.

...

Zin bobbed his head yes, making Jaune sigh in relief and smile.

"Good boy! Now I'll be gone for a while so just be patient. Alice shouldn't take too long to get here as well." Jaune said as he put on his black hoodie and zipped it up. He then began to walk back towards the city to check out all of the weapons shop.

"Alright, step one is to find some sword and shields that are suited for me. Then step two is to check the price and try to save up for it. And finally, prepare for Beacon." Jaune thought as he walked down the now familiar path towards the city.

'Vale should have a lot of shops since Beacons nearby. Maybe I could get a chance to meet with one of the student to get some heads up when I attempt to join Beacon.' Jaune thought as he stepped onto the concrete sidewalk and walked along it. People went on about there business, doing there daily work to keep the money flowing.

A few minutes of walking, Jaune was in the shopping district of Vale. He began to browse through every weapon shop, and enter any that seemed to catch his interest. Out of the 8 that he's seen so far, only 2 had his interest.

The first one had a lot of interesting uses for a sword and shield such as a shield-gun with a fire dust coated sword. However, Jaune wasn't strong enough to handle the recoil of the shield. Along with the fact that the sword was heavy to carry with one arm.

The second store had a SNS **(sword and shield)** that was able to home in on target to get a perfect shot using the swords shot feature.

Sadly, you had to reload with a single shot every time. Jaune didn't trust himself with reloading because of his clumsiness. He tried many times, but always ended up dropping the bullets, giving enough time for anything to strike him down.

So now, Jaune was heading to the last shop he could find in the district.

The place looked old and run down. Jaune was a bit skeptical about the place being a weapons shop, but with what he found today, he felt that it was worth a shot to at least check it out.

*Ching-a-ling*

Bells went off when Jaune opened the shops door. Jaune walked in to first see a old man who looked to be around his 80's and was currently reading a book. The old man looked to Jaune before he nodded in greetings while Jaune did the same before he went through the small room.

Jaune looked through the shelves to see a lot of bland and old weapons. Some even had a little bit of rust and signs of it already in use.

'Who would by anything that was already used and rusted!?' Jaune thought as he continued down the lines of antiques.

After a few minutes of looking around and finding nothing of interest, Jaune was about to leave until he was called to from behind.

"Young man. Did you find anything you like?" said the old man from his counter. His eyes not leaving the book.

Jaune turned around and gave his answer with a apologetic look.

"Sorry sir, but I was looking for a sword and shield that would fit me. All I found was a old and dented shield with a worn and dull sword."

"Hahaha! That they are sonny!" The old man agreed with laughter.

"Those old junkers that you were looking at are actually old equipment that I used back when I was your age! I was a great hunter back then. Always out on adventures and seeing new places." the old man said with nostalgia in his old eyes.

Jaune stood still for he didn't really know what to say in this situation. The old man was having a nostalgic moment while he just stood there, letting the man take his time. After a few more seconds the geezer looked at Jaune with a smile.

"Tell me sonny. You're looking for a sword and shield, am I right?" the old man said with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune responded with a nod, and before he could say anything the old man was already up and moving into another room.

'He sure is fast for a geezer...' thought Jaune as he saw the man shuffle his way towards a shelf.

"If you are looking for a sword and shield, then you will probably like this one. It may look old, but it just needs a bit of polishing and cleaning." the old man said as he pointed out to a rather large and unique shaped object.

Jaune walked next to the old man before he took a close look at the object.

The most noticeable thing that was seen was the huge amount of rust. Jaune could barely tell the shapes of the sword and the shield.

"Hehehe. You can have this for free. I trust that you will take good care of it." the old man said as while he walked back to the counter.

Jaune tried to stutter out a word, but couldn't because he felt... something. Like a mysterious pull from somewhere. It was calling to him.

Jaune looked around the room in bewilderment before he shrugged it off.

"I must be tired." he mumbled to himself.

Jaune sighed as he picked up the surprisingly light object and began to trek back to his house, not noticing the stare he was getting from the old weapons store keeper.

* * *

 **[Arc Residence]**

"JAUNE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET IN THE FOREST!" came the voice of Alice as she assaulted Jaune with a headlock.

"Ow ow ow-Alice! Let go! I was held up on something and lost track of time! Jaune explained with grunts of pain in between from the headlock.

"Oh!" Alice said simply before she let Jaune go, causing him to fall flat on his face with the rusted object under him.

*THUD*

*Groan*

"So, what happened? Where did you go? What's that thing? What's for dinner?..." Alice continued to asked random question to Jaune as he sweat dropped at the sudden trivia.

"Alice, Alice! One at a time please!" Jaune pleaded. Alice stopped her rambling and instantly answered with a smile.

"Alrighty!"

Jaune sighed before he motion for the girl to ask one of her questions.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I went to find myself a real weapon." Jaune replied.

"Is that what that thing on the floor is?"

"Yes."

"It looks old."

"Yes I know."

"What took you so long?"

"I had to look though a few stores around the shopping district."

"Oh..."

"..."

"What's going to be for dinner?"

"Probably leftovers from last night."

"Awww~" Alice groaned in disappointment.

"Anyways, now that your questions are out of the way, can you tell me any place I could get this cleaned and polished for me?" Jaune asked.

"Well I know a friend of mine who gives access to a workshop. Maybe she will let you use it for your ornament." Alice said with a smile.

"Um Alice. This is actually a weapon. A sword and shield to be exact." Jaune pointed out. Alice just hummed before she shook her head after she looked at the rusted item.

"Looks like a over sized ornament to me!"

*Sigh*

Jaune picked up the item and went to his room. Jaune was about to close his door, but was stopped by a foot in the doors way.

"Jaune, I just wanted to say that Zin and Jin have been pretty worried that you were gone for a long time. If It were you, I would go visit them later tonight." Alice said with a whisper, so that no one could hear her except for Jaune.

With a thankful smile Jaune nodded and closed the door.

\- The Next Day - (Jaune visited Zin and Jin during the night. I just wanted to move onto the next day. I know I'm a lazy writer.)

Jaune had gotten up earlier than usual to get in some more practice before he left with Alice to visit Zin and Jin. After that, Alice would lead Jaune to her friend. Currently, Jaune had finished his last segment of his morning training and was now busy examining the rusted weapon. He wanted to make sure that it was free of any dents or cracks. Luckily, there were none he could find. Hopefully there aren't any hidden under the rust. He didn't want to pay for the materials to replace it.

That is if he could find the material.

From Jaune could barely tell. The metal wasn't recognizable in any of his textbooks. It was as if this metal was never found by any archaeologists.

'Great! If I ever break this thing, it would be a hassle to find the metal!' Jaune complained in his head. With a mental sigh, he stood up from the porch he had been sitting on and carried the weapon with him as he walked to his room to take a shower and get ready to visit the Jinougas.

After a nice shower, Jaune had met up with Alice at the front door and left the house, with most of the Arc family still asleep. The few that were awake being Mr. Arc and Mrs. Arc.

After they left the house, Jaune walked in silence while Alice hummed to herself happily.

They stayed silent until Jaune decided to ask Alice about this friend of hers.

"Hey Alice." Jaune called.

"Yeah?" Alice replied.

"So whose this friend of yours? Is she a teammate?" Jaune asked.

Alice grinned happily and answered with a cheer.

"Oh! My friend is a SUPER nerd! She is obsessed with making new weapons and sometimes invents pretty useful stuff!" she said. Alice then put her hands into her pockets to find something before she took out a charm of some sort.

"Here! Take a look at this! This is one of her most useful inventions!" Alice said while she held the talisman in Jaunes face. Jaune examined the necklace and could somehow feel a powerful effect within it.

"She makes these decorations if you give her the right materials! I gave her some old jewelry I had when I explored the forest, and she made this out of them! She said that those jewels were special. Who would have thunk!?" Alice explained. Jaune was now more interested in the subject.

"Did she tell you how she made them?" Jaune asked. He was answered with a no by a shake of her head.

"She said that it was her secret. Knowing her, it was probably REALLY boring science stuff." Alice said while she held her head in pain at the thought of all her friends rambles of science.

"Um, yeah. Back to the decoration. What's so special about it?" Jaune asked.

Alice got in Jaunes face with the decoration next to her face as well.

"It keeps me cool!" Alice said with a grin.

"..."

"..."

"It...keeps you...cool?" Jaune repeated slowly.

"Yup!" Alice said simply.

"And how is that special?" Jaune asked.

"It's special because I could walk through a flaming forest and still feel nice and cool!" Alice explained with stars in her eyes.

Jaune just looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head and just went with his sisters antics. He was obviously skeptical about the decoration.

"Oh. That's nice..."

"I know right!?"

They ended the conversation like that for Jaune had instantly stopped believing that the decoration was anything special.

'I doubt that things any good. Makes it hard to believe she fell for a trick like that. What is she thinking!? It's not like it actually resists heat!' Jaune thought with doubt.

Jaune sighed as he and Alice turned into the path they usually take to get to the Jinougas.

'Maybe I shouldn't meet this friend of hers. She might trick me into getting one of those rip offs. Then again, I could use the workshop over there for free to fix this thing up. So I have two options.' Jaune thought as he thought between the two choices.

1\. Meet Alice's possibly swindling friend, but get access to a workshop for free.

Or

2\. Avoid the friend, but loose a chance to actually fix the rusted sword and shield that could possibly be his new weapon to use for Beacon.

Oh the choices.

Jaune thought through the pros and cons of the two options and after a couple of minutes, came to a conclusion.

'Looks like option 1 is worth it. Can't waste any time searching for a cheap workshop rental. It would also waste time for me train in using the weapon. I can't afford to waste any. Hunters have to be skilled in both physically and mentally. I have the mentality of a hunter at least, but not the physical. By the time I go to Beacon, I should at least be proficient enough to use it used to the weight and strategies to use it. A real weapon compared to a wooden one is a big difference.' Jaune thought.

"Hey little brother! We're here!" Alice's voice broke Jaune out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about stuff." Jaune apologized.

"No worries! Now duck." Alice said.

Jaune was about to question why, but was cut off by loosing the air in his lungs. Jaune was now suddenly seeing blue.

*Groan*

Jaune sat up from his position on the ground and rubbed his sore stomach. Jaune faced the culprit of the sore. Zin was panting in excitement while he began to lick Jaune in the face. Jaune was now having a struggling match between himself and the wolf like creature. So far, he was loosing.

"Zin! Calm down boy! *Lick* *Cough* whoa whoa boy!" Jaune yelled as the pup at the size of a desk was putting all of its weight on him while licking his face. The horns weren't helping either.

Luckily for Jaune, Jin huffed for Zin to get off as she motioned Zin towards her side. Zin, much to his disappointment got off Jaune and went to his mothers side. Jaune took his time to get some air for he had crushing experience.

Alice giggled in the background at Jaunes face.

Once Jaune regained his composure, he laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe, nice to see you too Zin. Maybe next time you should greet me in a less painful way." Jaune suggested with a chuckle. Zin barked as a reply.

Once Jaune got up got up from his dirt nap, he took out his notepad he always had on himself when he visited Zin and Jin. When the Jinougas saw the pad, they instantly knew what was next. Jin waited patiently, however Zin made a sound that was similar to a groan in annoyance. They both new that Jaune was going to do his weekly check ups on them to make sure they were healthy and such.

When Jaune first started doing his check ups due to Alices suggestion, Jaune had been doing it weekly much to Zin's annoyance. Jin didn't seem to have a problem. If anything she was glad Jaune was checking up on them.

At least that was what Alice said to him.

For some wierd reason Alice made a connection with Jin and ended up 'understanding' each other better than with himself and Jin. When Jaune asked how, she would always reply "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't know little brother." along with a nod of agreement from Jin.

Anyways, after a few minutes that felt like hours to everyone except Jaune, They were going to take their leave. Zin was reluctant about Jaune leaving, but in order for Jaune to calm the Jinouga down, he had promised to come again to play extra long.

With that, they left to visit Alices friend or to Jaune. The swindler.

* * *

 **[Vale]**

It has been about 30 minutes of walking from the forest to Vale. Currently, Jaune and Alice were standing in front of a barely noticeable store with the sign saying 'Man Repair' above the door.

"Um... Is this the right place?" Jaune asked with doubt in his tone. Alice just smiled like usual and smacked Jaune in the back.

"Of course it is! I could never forget my best pals place!" she cheered. Jaune still felt doubting but couldn't say anything about it because Alice was already at the door and busting it open with a powerful kick.

*BANG* *CRASH*

The door was flung across the store and into many pieces along the wall. Jaune had to face palm at his sisters carelessness.

'Has she ever heard of knocking?' Jaune thought before he stopped himself.

'You know what? I think she doesn't cause apparently most of dads genes run in the girls. That being his forgetfulness of his own strength. I just happen to luckily have the logical side of me from mom.' Jaune thought as he followed his sister inside with a sigh.

'What am I thinking? This is a store! Your supposed to let yourself in, albeit you are supposed to open it normally, not like a dragon slayer.' Jaune thought.

When Jaune walked in, the first thing he noticed was the many shelved accessories such as talismans, decorations like Alices, and jewelry in glass cases at the back of the shop. Jaune could also see storage boxes that had the words minerals and materials written on them.

Overall, the shop looked like a regular pawn shop.

"GAL! I'M BACK!" Alice yelled with glee. The response was soon answered.

"OH OUM NOT YOU!" came a voice from the back room behind a counter. Jaune raised an eyebrow in surprise at the response his sister got, who just giggled at the owner of the voice being Gal.

"Oh silly! I missed you too!" Alice said, not losing her smile.

"Damn it Alice! Why are you here!? And did you break my door again!?" said the girl known as Gal as she walked into the room.

Gal has brown hair in a ponytail that let a couple of strands to frame her face. Her current attire were a white t-shirt under a pair of blue overalls that were covered in silt and ash from the looks of it, along with a regular pair of steel toed brown boots. A pair of gloves could be seen hanging out of her left pocket and a pair of goggles in her right pocket.

Currently The girl named Gal was expressing a angered look towards Alice, who giggled at the glares she was being sent.

"Com'on Gal! It's not like you couldn't make another one right?" Alice complained. Gal didn't look in anyway happy about the answer.

"Doesn't mean I don't pay for the materials ya dingus!" Gal scolded as she bopped Alice on the top of her head, making said girl groan in pain while in chibi form holding her head in pain.

With a huff, Gal turned to the other temporarily forgotten boy.

"Who's this? Another fan of yours?" Gal guessed. Jaune looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm her brother actually. Nice to meet you. I'm Jaune." Jaune greeted after he corrected her guess. Gals expression hardened in judgement as she stared at Jaune. Her look obviously saying 'Are you like your sister?'.

"If you wondering if I'm anything like Alice, then no." Jaune assured. Gal stared at him for a few seconds before she suddenly showed a smile that spoke 'Thank Oum!'.

"Hey! I'm Gal Man. The assistant owner and daughter of Lilian Man, my mother who owns the shop." Gal introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Jaune said.

'It's kind of misleading that the shop has the word man in it yet it's owned my women. Maybe it's because of the last name. Plus, she didn't try to sell me anything yet, so maybe she isn't a swindler.' Jaune thought with a shrug. **(I don't know if that first part sounded sexist. If it did, I didn't mean for it to sound in any way sexist. I have a hard time with trying not to insult others! Not that I'm trying to. Please don't hurt me! TT~TT)**

"Likewise." Gal simply said.

"Alright! Now that the introductions finished, I need you to help my cute and shy little brother Jaune here!" Alice said as she appeared in between Gal and Jaune out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I can help out. It all depends on the amount of work and I will estimate the price." Gal said.

"Actually... I was hoping you could help for free... You know for our friendships sake!" Alice said while using a voice that screamed 'PLEASE!?".

"What!? Alice, I can't do that! My mom would kill me if she found out that I did something for free just because a friend asked me!" Gal exclaimed.

"Oh PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEE-" Alice begged on her knees as he eyes got comically bigger the longer she held the word. This greatly annoyed Gal, who used her one solution to stopping the head aching.

"ALRIGHT!" Gal screamed with gritted teeth as she stomped out of the room while dragging Jaune and Alice by the collar of their shirts. All the while Alice was grinning in triumph and Jaune was flailing around due to his shirt choking him as he was dragged along the floor.

* * *

 **[Back Room]**

At the moment, Jaune and Alice were surrounding Gal as she looked over the now polished and shining weapon. Honestly, it was quite something.

Everyone in the room was amazed by the design of the weapon by itself. The gold, blue and white color scheme of it gleamed in the overhead light. The sword had a unique shape to it with the blade looking like a angel wing and a gold handle that had a angel like guard and a arrowhead pommel. The shield had one side with a blue blade and the other similar to the swords blade design, just in gold. The most noticeable thing was the orange gem in the middle of the shield. **(If you did the poll before this chapter that just recently finished, you already now how this should look like. However those who don't please look up L'Oppresseur in the monster hunter wiki or google images.)**

"Woah... I didn't know it would turn out like this." Jaune said in awe at his new weapon. Alice just nodded in agreement.

"That's not the only thing you should be looking at! Look at this system! The shield and sword can come together! And look at the gem! What type is that!?" Gal rambled in anticipation for the interesting specs the weapon had. However, one thing did catch Jaunes attention.

"Wait. There is another system that combines the two?" Jaune asked in confusion. Gal grinned happily as she shoved the sword and shield in Jaunes face to have a closer look.

"See the slot where you insert the sword?" Gal pointed out. Jaune nodded his head in understanding while looking at the slot in curiosity.

"When you insert your sword, you flick a switch that is on the shields handle to lock the sword in. Once that happens, the sword will launch out with the lock still keeping the sword in the shield. The result will give you quite a surprise!" Gal explained as she sheathed the sword and locked it into place with the sound of locks going off inside the shield. She then handed Jaune the weapon.

"Now just swing with just the sword with the shield attached." Gal said with a excited smile plastered on her face.

Jaune did as asked and since the weight was a bit much, Jaune had to swing with his body as the sound of metal on metal blared and sparks going off of the weapon surrounded him. When Jaune finished his full turn, he was greeted with a whole new weapon.

"WHOA!" screamed Alice as she stared with wide eyes at the now transformed sword and shield. Nobody could blame her for yelling since the sword and shield had now turned into a giant battle ax!

The middle of the shield had extended out the two sides of the shield to give itself an ax head shape. The sword was still jacked inside the sheathe in the middle, acting as the ax handle. The reach of the ax was longer than Jaunes whole body. Since the sword and shield were already huge by themselves, this just added to the size.

Everyone stared in awe at the new form. Jaune was speechless, Gal was salivating at the ax, and Alice had stars in her eyes.

"Wha? How?" Jaune struggled to say anything.

"I need to study this thing immediately!" Gal declared as she rammed Jaune and took hold of the ax and rushed into another room that slammed shut. Next thing they hear is maniacal cheers and laughs.

"Um, Is my... um ax? Going to be fine?" Jaune asked with some struggle in the middle for he didn't know what to call his weapon now.

"Don't worry! She is very careful with anything that's a weapon. How do you think she helped me with mine?" Alice reassured with the utmost trust in her friend.

"Whatever you say. Do you at least know when I will get it back? I need all the time to train with it. Especially now that I have a ax mode!" Jaune said before he started to panic at his lack of training on axes. He wasn't suited for them before, but now he _needs_ to learn it!

"I would say that you need to come back in about 2 to 3 day at the least. A week tops." Alice guessed. Jaune had to groan at his horrible luck.

"Don't worry! The week will go by faster than you realize it!" Alice encouraged.

"I hope you're right." Jaune said.

And so, Jaune and Alice left the shop since they had no business there anymore now that Jaunes weapon is in (Hopefully) capable hands.

[Forest] - 5:34 PM -

Here Jaune was spending his time with the Jinougas since he promised Zin he would play longer than usual. Jaune was at the moment debating about how he was going to learn to use the new... thing. He was still having trouble finding a name for it. At first he thought of calling it a shield ax, but decided to just call it a SNS (I hope you remember what this meant) for now.

Jaune felt a nudge on his arm. He turned his head to see Zin lying his head on his lap as it looked at Jaune with eyes filled with curiosity. Jaune just smiled and stroked the snow white fur. This caused Zin to slowly close his eyes in comfort.

"You know... I will hopefully go to Beacon Academy soon. And when or if I get there, I won't be able to bring you with me. You'll just have Alice here with you." Jaune spoke to Zin.

Said monster pup whimpered slightly at the thought of Jaune leaving him. Jaune chuckled slightly as he patted Zin's head, who pushed against the hand for more comfort.

"Hey, don't be like that... I want to follow my dream to be a hero like the rest of my family. I know that you'll be lonely, but at least you have Alice here to keep you company while I'm gone. Plus, I can visit during the holidays. Won't that be great?" Jaune said with the intent of cheering up the pup.

The pup stayed silent for a few seconds before it barked in agreement and licked Jaunes face softly. Jaune had to chuckle at this.

*Thud*

Jaune felt the earth below him move as he felt the warmth of Jin, who had lied down with Jaune and Zin. Jin curled around Jaune and Zin before she laid her head on the ground with sleep taking over. Zin was following suit.

"Um... You guys do know that I need to get home right?" Jaune sweatdropped.

He wasn't answered but instead he was greeted with a sight he hadn't seen before.

"Wow..."

What amazed Jaune was the soft glowing light in the Jinougas white fur as small streams of lightning moved from hair to hair. The sun had just recently set which allowed the night to reign. The glow of the Jinougas attracted fireflies, and thunder bugs that flew around the scaly wolves. The open area they resided was illuminated by the dancing lights in the air. The sound of buzzing sung in the night and performed serenades to the shattered moon above.

Jaune gazed upon the beautiful spectacle as sleep started to take over.

"Maybe sleeping here is worth getting scolded tomorrow." Jaune mumbled before he shut his eyes and drifted into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Sorry to all!**

 **It took me a while to update this because life got in the way, meaning school. Plus, I needed some inspiration to write the stories next chapter. So, the solution was to play a long session of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Now I am back with some new inspiration and hopefully I can give you more.**

 **I don't know specifically how a beta reader works so I would appreciate it if you guys could pm or review to ma about it. I know that there is instructions in the profile sittings, but I just want you guys to give me a simplified explanation.**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! It helps me want to give out more updates, so review!**

 **I am also looking for a suitable cover for my story, but so far the current one is fine. If anyone is willing to make one, please do so. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **Finally, about the harem. I would like to say that Weiss will be in the harem... Oh I can already feel the comments about me adding her into the harem. Guess I will have to push through it.**

 **The harem is be big, and I want to give you guys what you want, but it is difficult to do so if you demand one thing over the other. So I am just going to choose via how many asked.**

 **For those of you who actually read this note, thank you for hearing me out.**

 **5,555 Words**

 **SEEE YAAAA!**


End file.
